Notice Me
by precillia
Summary: "Where Karin asks Suigetsu why he didn't ever marry and settled down."


They were sitting in the damp grass parallel to each other and for once in their entire life never have they ever been at peace with each other. In the last few hours of the day the desire to take each others head off was surprisingly inexistent.

The sun was just about to set, the smell of the skies getting damp and the climate a bit colder. Truly the village lived up to it's name it for it was indeed full of mist.

He was looking up the skies and saw the first trace of the moon. He breathe in peacefully with his eyes closed. A view of contentment present on his face that the red girl hadn't seen.

A sudden thought came in mind to the fiery head girl. She had thought of this for quite a while now and decided that now was actually the perfect time to ask. He looked at her while she ignored his face ."Look, I know you actually don't have a shitty attitude and for once you can actually be kind and serious at all." He smirked as he looked at her. "Which is of rare occurence and that I still think that you're an idiot." This made his silver eyebrows rise. And then she continued. "But... Why didn't you ever marry?" After the last sentence she looked at him and saw that his gaze was already back in the sky. "And why are you suddenly so curious, when I can actually ask you the same thing?" His face turned to her. She blushed. "Hey! I asked first shark face!" She said her face almost turning in the shade of her hair. "Ok fine I'll give you an answer. No need to be a bitch about it." Karin fumed at his words but he continued nonetheless. And sighed carelesly. His arms were placed upwards propping his head "Well.. I'm already bothered by finding the seven swords and my mind is already set on that so I don't think I have the time to ever do those stuff. Plus, I hates dealing with kids."

Karin was a bit curious. So she asked again she knew there was more to it than it seemed. "Idiot you already have 5 swords." "What happens after you finish that goal of yours?" She asked with a hint of suspision.

Suigetsu wasn't completely being honest with himself. Of course he was thinking about it. He would ialways/i think about it. but he couldn't tell her.

because he knew she was still in love with the bastard.

So in that manner even though he had heard this from her mouth many times and even though he had asked this question for plenty of times he would still do so. Because he would always wait for her no matter what. Even though it hurt to hear the same answer all over again. Even though it crushed him continuously. He will always be there for her. Even of she hated him.

He would continue bugging her for the rest of her life. So, with this one question he repeated it again.

"Do you still have feelings for Sasuke?"

Karin surprised by the sudden question. 'What is he thinking?' Her expression suddenly scrunched up. "What do you mean? And why are you suddenly changing the subject?" She said to him irritatingly. "Just answer my question." He looked at her. "Why the hell would I answer that out of the blue?" The red haired asked confused and rose her voice. He rose his upper body. "Dang it Karin! just shut up and tell me!"

Never in Karin's entire life had she seen Suigetsu so furious at her. He looked so serious He never addressed her like this with her name before. 'Why the hell is he so curious about my answer? He's been bugging me with this question for several years now.'

Realizing this. The silver haired man relaxed his face. "I'm sorry just answer my question will ya." Looking a bit down.

He actually said sorry to her for the first time. Suigetsu Hozuki the biggest idiot she'st come to know apologizing. She would have laughed at victory on this for many years but she was already more mature for that she was already 32! definitely Something was up.

"Ok." She sounding in utter surprise. And with this he looked intently on her. And only her. Feeling his scrutinizing gaze she felt trapped of some sort. Who are you kidding? Karin? Trapped by Suigetsu? That was preposterous! But even so because this was a beautiful time she didn't want to ruin she answered thoughtfully. And closed her eyes. She breathe in deep before answering his question. She pondered and said.

"The only thing I know is that I am happy for him. But my feelings for him... I don't know." She said truthfully. Over the time she had seen him and when the time she saw Sakura with him she knew she had no chance. Sakura was the perfect girl for him. She was beautiful, she was nice and strong. And of course she was also her friend so in faith and trust with her. she let Sasuke go.

For several years the pain of letting him go started to dissipate without her really realizing.

Although there was somethin akin to Suigetsu's prescence when he was with her. Even though it was to bug her and make her mad for the most part. There was always a part of her that actually adored him.

The way he helped her when she was vomitting on the mission because she was sea sick. The way he expertly holds out her hair off her face as she hurls her stomach. The way he knows and orders the dishes that she likes without asking her. The way he give her his reassuring prescence. The way he knows when she's cranky because it was her time of the month, The way he gave her extra pillows and chocolayes The way he teases her. Ugh maybe everything.

Why hadn't she notice this before?

She actually likes him! Maybe even for a while now.

but she pushed it away considering it was ridiculous and unimaginable. It hurt her because she would have let him have a chance on her if he asked because he was the only person who never left. Ever since they were eleven he was there. And they knew each other longer than Sasuke.

"For once, that wasn't the answer I was expecting." Said Suigetsu as he laid down on the cold grass facing her.

She held his gaze for a moment. "Why?" She asked. The environment felt so still it was just so quiet. He looked at her and only her, his expression honest and sincere. He closed his eyes in doubt thinking if he should tell her.

He's thinking of telling her that he had always had feelings for her. And that it had existed long before they were still criminals. That he always cared about her. And that he will never ever tire of seeing her hideous face.

A good 2 minutes passed and he was still silent. Karin looked at Suigetsu for the first time. She touched the side of his face with her handsso gently. He flinched at her touch and looked at her questioningly. He saw affection in them. His heart started to beat erratically.

'Does she?'

'Does she actually like me?'

"What if..." she was looking on his chest trying to avoid eye contact. She pursed her lips. "What if we..." she blushed madly closing her eyes. "

"Nevermind forget I did that." She said retracting her hands. But He caught her hand and placed it back where she put it. She looked at him suprised.

Suigetsu chuckled as she hid her face from his chest. The sounds vibrating directly at her ears.

She looked up and shifted his postion closer to hers and hugged her to his chest. He felt so warm in this cold weather. It was just perfect.

"I was always waiting Karin." Her eyes widened.

"You were just too stupid not to notice."


End file.
